Wonderland
The innermost region of Faegard is referred to as Wonderland, and the name is not inappropriate. Even more outrageous and stunning than the rest of the realm, Wonderland is also notably more dangerous and significantly less stable. Where Faegard is merely whimsical, Wonderland could be seen as a place of insanity. Strange creatures speak in riddles and will often coax travelers into unusual situations. Wonderland itself is a place without sense, and that's how its inhabitants prefer it to be. Wonderland is ruled by the Queen of Hearts, an infamous tyrant who spreads despair throughout her territory with the help of her own personal soldiers; the Pips. Dark Wonderland True to the nature of Faegard, while there is danger to be found, it is often minimal or inconsequential when compared to the darker corners of the world... during the day, that is. When the Faedark falls upon wonderland, it too takes on a sinister counterpart, romantically names the Shattered Looking-Glass, but more commonly referred to as Dark Wonderland. While the outer Faedark is an utmost disturbing place, Dark Wonderland is a world of nightmares. The land twists, the skies scream and the insane, most depraved creatures in all Faegard stalk the roads. It's as if the cheery layer of skin over the face of Wonderland has been peeled off with a razor, revealing a warped visage of malice that gazes into your very soul with broken glass eyes. Queen's Castle The Psychopulcher Wonderland is the center of the Faegard, and the Psychopulcher is the center of Wonderland, making it the heart of all the realm. What the Psychopulcher is or what it looks like remains unknown, for the land itself twists around it in an unyielding storm of magical energy. Even with a means of navigating the massive storm, the laws of time and space become unruly, putting travelers at the mercy of the realm as it swallows them into the chaos only to spit them out in a place they would likely rather not be. Reports from those who returned from expeditions into the Psychopulcher with (most of) their sanity intact tell of many strange and wondrous things. Stone labyrinths with impossible geometry. Floating castles inhabited by dragons with segmented bodies weaving in and out of the folds of reality. Tiny clocks that shatter into hundreds of massive doors, all of which lead to one another, but at different points in time. Most of what has been found cannot be described, only seen for oneself, which few are brave enough to do. It is rumored that whoever reaches the core of the Psychopulcher will become a god with the power to reshape the Faegard into a form they see fit. Although such an idea is incredibly appealing to many adventurers, few dare try. No one has ever seen what the Pscyhopulcher looks like under the veil of the Faedark, because no one has ever returned from it after dark. As such, anyone brave enough to venture into the strange realm will only have a limited amount of time to do so, and given the anomalous nature of the Psychopulcher, being able to escape it in time is a gamble.